


An Operation

by Kiwikiwi591



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, John can't remember anything, Kissing, M/M, Surgery, shy!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwikiwi591/pseuds/Kiwikiwi591
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wakes up from anesthetic after a minor surgery and can't seem to remember anything... He does, however, like the look of the handsome stranger at his bedside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Operation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to this tumblr post: http://irenesadler.co.vu/post/83872813910/cleveristhenewsexy-john-coming-off-of
> 
> Just a very short Johnlock drabble. Enjoy!

Sherlock bounced his leg as he waited for John to wake up from the anesthetic. He hadn’t left John’s side since he’d been rolled out of the surgery room, seating himself in a chair right next to his bed. Sherlock looked at the clock impatiently. It had been a little under an hour since John had been put into his room. 48 minutes. 2,880 seconds. 2881. 2882.

John shifted slightly beside him, and Sherlock jerked his head to look at him. John squinted, gave a light groan, and then opened his eyes. He looked over at Sherlock. He was immediately alarmed by the blank look, but pushed it away once he remembered the effects of the anesthetic; not dissimilar to things he’d tried in darker times.

What did startle Sherlock, however, was the absolutely goofy grin that John suddenly gave him. Sherlock gave a small smile back, still unsettled.

“Well, _hello there._ ” John said in a voice that Sherlock had heard before. He instinctively looked behind him, expecting to find a female nurse or a recent girlfriend of John’s, but no one was to be found. They were alone. He turned back to John, who was still giving a mischievous smile. Sherlock’s throat went dry. He swallowed, trying to clear it before speaking.

“It’s about time you awoke, John,” he said, barely able to keep the stammer from his voice.

“Oh, have you been waiting for me?” he asked. “That’s good. Always good to wake up to a nice view.”

Sherlock’s heart skipped a beat. He reminded himself again that John was still heavily drugged; and yet, he couldn’t stop his mind from going slightly fuzzy at the words.

“I- I don’t understand,” he said.

“You, silly,” John said, laughing. “Everyone loves a handsome stranger.”

He suddenly leaned closer, and Sherlock froze.

“And from what I’ve heard,” he whispered darkly, “everyone loves an army man; you happen to be sitting beside Captain John Hamish Watson.”

Sherlock began shaking slightly, unable to process what was being said. He reminded himself, _again_ , that John was heavily drugged, and it wasn’t good to get… Excited from what he was saying.

“What’s wrong, soldier?” he said, peering directly into Sherlock’s eyes. His pupils were heavily dilated, giving an almost dark look to them. “Afraid of a commanding officer?”

Sherlock stammered, beginning to flush a deep red. His hands gripped the sides of the chair, struggling to keep himself under control.

John finally sat up, wincing a bit at his stitched side, and grabbed Sherlock’s collar. He pulled their foreheads together, and John put on his best rank-pulling face. There was absolutely no way this handsome stranger was getting away from him now.

“Give me a kiss,” he whispered. “ _That’s an order._ ”

Sherlock needed no further encouragement, and quickly lost the control he’d been fighting for. Both hands gripped John’s face as he shoved himself forward, grinding their lips together. Sherlock had sometimes allowed himself to think of this moment during his more boring times, but it was nothing like this. He’d always imagined a slow, soft, tentative movement, both of them holding back and going easy. This was the complete opposite; the other man was taking complete control of him, shoving their lips together and adding just the smallest amount of tongue tracing his lips, seeking entry. This wasn’t soft; this was hot, moving, and absolutely full of desperate _want._

After what seemed like much too short a time, John pulled away, and looked into Sherlock’s eyes again. After a couple moments of heavy breathing, John was the first to speak.

“Well done, soldier,” he said, still catching his breath. “You should get a commendation for that.”

Sherlock was completely unable to speak. He was still in utter disbelief at what had just happened, and at the same time, was desperately craving more.

That opportunity was ruined, however, when the doctor walked in. He went about checking on John, who slipped into sleep before Sherlock could speak to him again.

Sherlock furrowed his brow, deep in thought, still thinking heavily on the kiss.

* * *

 

Sometime later, John would ask what had happened in the hospital when he’d been hopped up on the anesthetic. He could vaguely remember something, but it was so outlandishly insane that he just assumed he was remembering incorrectly; perhaps a side effect of his guilty fantasies. Sherlock refused to speak about what happened or what was said, simply telling him that he “was out of sorts and unable to think or act properly”.

John decided that it wasn’t worth worrying about.


End file.
